


Emoticons

by zehroh



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehroh/pseuds/zehroh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve receives daily texts from Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emoticons

It was like a daily quiz. Though, by the end of the first month, Steve was beginning to wonder if Tony wasn't just making things up to mess with him.

His cell phone beeped. He took it out carefully. (They still seemed fragile to him, even after Tony helped reinforce it). It was a text message from Tony. All it said was:

（。_°☆＼(- – )

Steve stared at it.

He stared at it some more.

He thought he was starting to get the hang of it but this one just made no sense at all. 

He mulled over it for the rest of the day. He thought about it while he made dinner. He thought about it while he ate. He thought about it while he worked at the punching bag. He finally admitted defeat after a shower. He picked up his phone and texted in return:

'I don't get it.'

The reply was instantaneous:

'That's me on the right smacking you in the face :D'

Steve stared at the emote again. He was starting to see it. Kind of. Maybe it would make more sense in the morning. He did, however, forward the text to Bruce. That man would know how to make proper use of it.

* * *

The next day, like clockwork, another text message arrived:

凸(⊙▂⊙✖ )

This time Steve made a face at it. He replied: 'Is that Hitler?'

He received a string of responses from Tony: 

'lmfao no'

'maybe'

'that was laughing my fucking ass off btw'

'and that was by the way'

'we're teaching you acronyms next'

* * *

Tony continued his daily quizzes. Sometimes he sent two if Steve got it right fast enough. Like the one that made Steve chuckle:  
―(T_T)→  
'Hint: Legolas'

And the one that just confused him:  
๏[-ิ_•ิ]๏

And the one that Tony claimed was squirt bottling Loki:  
（　＾）／占~~~~~

It was a never ending stream and Steve was actually enjoying this routine, which was why he chose not to tell Tony that Phil had already shown him where to find a list of these Japanese Emoticons (He hadn't looked yet). The simple game would go on. Until Tony found something else to bother him with, that is.


End file.
